eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Is the Hellfire overpowered?
K so ever since the Hellfire was introduced, I have never been able to survive a game for 20 seconds with someone using a hellfire. It's always: " " splattered " ". every few seconds. And since the maps are so narrow, it's easy for their splash damage to reach me, and really the game gets hard to play. Being sniper, thank gosh I have cloaking at least. It's not overpowered, the high damage is balanced by a slow reload and extremely slow rate of fire. It is also quite hard to get a direct hit unless you're in the very low ranks where everyone is slow. But if they get a damage amp you should get away and hope they focus on another player so you can take them out. What gun are you using? Falzarfz2 01:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Around half-upgraded auto rifle plus L4 - L3 - L5 Shielding, Targeting, Cloaking. I also have a gravity hook (comes sorta handy). Thing is, the splash damage, even with slow reload, is enough to reach you for a second time even while running, unless you have an infiltrator i guess.Rivengle 01:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont think its over powered, the reload time is really slow enough that a person with a hurricane, mag rail, or antimatter jet to kill the person using it while they reload.Molaxes 17:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm at rank 78 so i wouldn't know how the hellfire is in lower levels but up here the gun is pretty annoying but i can take them out fairly easily with my mag-rail. I'm guessing it's hell down there though because everyone is too slow to move out of the way. Even if you had an infiltrator, the splash would reach you, you would need a sprinter mod to dodge it, which all higher skilled players use anyway. Most players up here tend to stand still as noob as they can be or rush you with it.Falzarfz2 00:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm rank 44, in a 1 on 1 the mag-rail can take out a hellfire if they can dodge it, but often someone with a hellfire will kill you after or while your fighting another person. its reload speed is atrocious, but it is still annoyingly powerful. I think its power is balanced out by its reload speed, and its arc fire makes aiming it completely different from any other weapon. I think I find it slightly more annoying than the rocket launcher. Although I only have a barely upgraded hellfire jr. so maybe the pro is overpoweredJobriq 02:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The pro isn't overpowered, it's just annoying. You want to play a game professionally but there are always noob hellfire users camping or standing somewhere shooting into the battle. They're easy to take out for me (i'm at 9164 skill) but i haven't got the chance to turn away from my opponent and take out the hellfire guy shooting at us. The only map they're a big annoyance in is Factory, most other maps they're just small annoyances. If you are both on the same level of ground, they're easy kills, but if on higher ground they start to annoy you. Falzarfz2 05:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC)